Te Extraño
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: A Mimi le dan una noticia un poco triste. Un poco basado en una experiencia personal


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para escribir  
este fic. En cuanto a mis propios personajes, no los roben, es posible que los use para proximos   
fics.  
  
Es el primer fic que escribo sobre Mimi.  
La inspiración viene del hecho de que estoy en Bélgica contra mi voluntad, yo no deseaba venir.   
Este fic es en parte realidad, pasaré todos mis sentimientos aquí.  
  
  
Te Extraño  
  
  
Todo empezó un día soleado, lindo como cualquier otro de esa primavera. Mimi Tachikawa estaba en   
su habitación, leyendo una de esas revistas de interéz para personas como ella, lo típico de una   
revista para adolescentes: moda, chicos, música, chismes, todo eso que a una preadolescente de 10  
años le puede interesar.  
De pronto entró su padre:   
"Mimi, cariño, empaca ropa para dos días, nos vamos a Kyoto de fin de semana nadamás que llegue   
tu madre"  
"De acuerdo papi, no me tardo"  
  
Ella empezó a empacar:  
"ay, me voy a llevar esto...y esto...y esto, ay pero solo nos vamos dos días, bueno no importa,   
una nunca lleva demaciada ropa"  
Ella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos de que llevar y que no, que no notó que su padre la   
llamaba para que se fueran.  
"Mimi, HIJA!!!!!!, ya es hora de irnos, te esperamos en el auto, apúrate "  
"AYY!!!!!!, no me dejenen, espérenme!!!!"  
  
Logró alcansarlos antes de que si se fueran sin ella. Cuando logró recuperar el aliento les empezó a reclamar  
"AY!!! Que malos, casi me dejan!!!"  
"Bueno hija, esque si no te amenazabamos íbamos a salir de la casa hasta que acabara el fin de semana"  
"Ay pero no tenían que asustarme así"   
"Ella tiene un buen punto, no debiste asustarla así, además ella solo quería verse bien para el fin de semana "  
"Ok, ok, pero admite que yo tenía mi punto, ella se iba a tardar mucho si no la sacaba de ahí "  
"Bueno porque no mejor dejamos de pelear y cantamos canciones familiares, si???"  
"Ok"  
"Un elefante se columpiaba......"  
  
Siguieron cantando hasta que llegaron al hotel al que se iban a quedar y su padre bajó a lo de las reservaciones. Pasó el primer día, hicieron lo que los japoneces generalmente hacen cuando van a un lugar de paseo: TOMAR FOTOGRAFÍAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
El segundo día fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida occidental, para ser exactos, uno de comida gringa.  
"MMmmmhhhhh, me encanta la comida estadonidence ^-^"  
"Que bueno que te guste, porque muy probablemente le próximo año nos vallamos a vivir a Estados Unidos"  
No pudieron escoger mejor momento para decirle si no fue cuando estaba tragando ese bocado, estubo a punto de ahogarse. Estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le habían dicho, le tomó un par de segundos entender lo que le habían dicho.  
"De vacaciones, o a vivir???"  
"A vivir, pero te va a gustar, harás amigos nuevos, y la ropa ahí es fantástica"dijo su madre.  
  
Mimi estaba destrozada, ella no quería amigos nuevos, ella quería quedarse en su país, en su casa, con sus amigos, en su escuela, en donde estaba segura que no corría peligro, en donde había vivido toda su vida.  
  
Se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño del restaurante a llorar. Pasó cerca de media hora hasta que su mamá fue a buscarla.  
"Mimi, hija que te pasa"  
"Tu que crees, no me quiero ir, no quiero dejar a mis amigos, mi forma de vida, yo soy feliz aquí"  
"Mimi, si no quieres ir, de acuerdo, no iremos, sólo queremos que seas feliz, ahora deja de llorar que se te frunce el ceño, y tendrás arrugas cuando crescas"  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Salieron del baño, y fueron con su padre, que los esperaba ya afuera, con cara de preocupado, y un poco triste.  
  
Cuando llegaron al hotel, Mimi estaba más tranquila. Sus papás decidieron salir a dar un paseo, y ella aprovechó para acabarse su cena, ya que con toda la emoción de esa noche no había podido acabarsela.  
  
Meses después, cuando iba a ir de vacaciones a Osaka para visitar a sus parientes, su abuela la iba a dejar. Ella le contó a su abuela lo que había pasado, la abuela se enfadó mucho mucho y le empezó a decir que esa oportunidad era única en la vida, y que no debía desperdiciarla por un simple capricho. Mimi en realidad no le estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía su abuela, más bien iba pensando en otras cosas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Osaka estaba su prima estaba esperándola, Mimi corrió a abrazarla, ella corrió a abrazarla, las dos bien sentimenteales, se querían como hermanas, aunque se llevaban mejor que eso(N/A: ya saben como son los hermanos, siempre peleando, bueno, yo me exceptuo, soy buena hermana). Las dos empezaron con sus cursilerías de ay como has estado y todo eso, hasta que las interrumpió su primo.  
  
"AY Tsukumi, hermanita, que cursi eres"  
"Tu cállate Oshii, de menos yo no me quedé llorando la vez pasada cuando ella se fue"  
"Ay, que tierno, lloró porque me fui."  
"Bueno.........si, no pude evitarlo..........estaba eh...muy.....alegre, si eso, muy alegre de que te fueras, así no tenía que esperar tanto tiempo para poder usar el baño, tenerlas a las dos acaparándolo, tengo suerte de que mi vejiga no haya explotado"  
*risitas*  
"Lo que tu digas Oshii"  
Estaban tan entretenidos con su discución, queno se dieron cuenta que su abuela estaba cargando con todo, y su columna corría el peligro de colapsar debido al peso de todas las maletas  
"Ayuda"  
"Ay, abuela disculpa"  
"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que ayudemos a la abuela con sus cosas e ir a casa"  
"Ok, abuela dame esto, Mimi, tu agarra esta, Oshii, que tu no vas a ayudar?"  
"Yo???, yo voy a manejar, además ustedes ya lo llevan todo"  
"Eres un malvado, toma esto"  
Entre las dos le aventaron la más pesada, el pobre solo pudo ver una cosa rosa gigante acercándose hacia él, cada vez más cerca. Sólo pudo sentir un gran peso callendo sobre su pecho y que lo tiraba al piso.  
"Ouchies, no vuelvo a bromear sobre eso cuando las dos estén presentes."  
"Te lo tienes bin merecido por no querer ayudar a dos bellas damas como nosotras"  
  
Salieron del aeropuerto, y se dirigieron a casa de la abuela a dejarla. Después de ello fueron a casa de Oshii y Tsukumi.   
  
Cuando llegaron Tukumi llevó a Mimi a su cuarto, el cual, para sorpresa de Mimi, estaba lleno de posters de Dragon Asht y cosas mexicanas.   
"Valla, te gusta mucho México, no???"  
"Si, es un país lindísimo, fui las vacaciones passadas, la gente es muy amable y cálida, y la comida es deliciosa, muy grasosa, pero deliciosa, y todo es muy colorido, fuimos a Monterrey, a la ciudad de México, Michoacan y Oaxaca"  
"AAAhhh, y como son esos lugares???"  
"Monterey, ay, Dios, hace un calor de la chingada, pero es un lugar lindo, no hay tanta gente como aquí, y hay una plaza comercial muy grande con un arcade en el que hay juegos de BEMANI, y hay mucha ropa muy linda, la ciudad de México es mucho más grande que Monrterrey, hay muchos lugares turísticos, Ciudad Neza se parece mucho a Japón, eso se me hizo muy curioso, y hay lugares para rentar máquinas de karaokem ojalá y hubieran salones. Oaxaca es precioso, es incríble que depués de estar en dos ciudades grandes, hubiera un lugar en el que todavía se mantienen las costumbres de hace mucho tiempo, y las pirámides eran imprecionantes y Michoacan, solo estubimos en el hotel porque llovió muy fuerte"  
"Veo que t edivertiste mucho"  
"Si, tuviera que vivir en otro país, sería México desde luego"(NA: Mi opinión de México)  
  
Así pasaron sus vacaciones.  
  
Un día, cuando Mimi iba de regreso de su escuela se topó con un hombre alto y con aspecto ejecutivo, se le calleron todos sus libros, y el hombre siendo un caballero la ayudó a recogerlos.   
"Mimi Tachikawa"  
"Mande?"  
"Tu eres hija de Tachikawa?"  
"Si"  
"Me dijeron que le proximo año es posible que se vallana Estados unidos"  
"No, mi papá me dijo que siempre no ibamos a ir"  
"A mi me dijeron que no era muy seguro que fueran, pero tu papá ya aceptó"  
  
En ese momento Mimi se sintió traicionada, su mamá le había dicho que siempre no iban a ir, su mamá le había mentido, sentía que a ellos no les importaba lo que a ella le hacía feliz, le habían mentido, y peor aún, no se había enterado por parte de ellos, si no por un extraño, sentía que iba a llorar, su corazón se había destrozado.  
  
Ella le agradeció al extraño por haberla ayudado, se dirijía a su casa, estaba my confundida, sentía odio, tristeza, enojo, muchas cosas, pero la felicidad no estaba entre esos sentimientos.  
"Tadaima"  
  
No escuchó respuesta alguna, así que se fue a su cuarto se encerró en su cuarto y empezó a llorar. Después de mucho llorar se quedó dormida. Sus padres llegaron mucho más tarde, así que cuando vieron a Mimi ella ya no tenía los ojos rojos de ltanto llorar.  
  
Ella no les mencionó nada sobre el hombre que hebía visto ese día, ni nunca se los mencionó, ellos mismos se delataron un día, una semana después del encuentro de Mimi con el extraño, pero le dijeron que no era seguro de que pudieran ir. Ella se sintió aliviada. Pero cada mes ese tema salía más a la luz, ella no le daba mucha importancia, porque ella creía en esa mínima esperanza de que se pudiera quedar en su casa.  
  
Así fue pasando el tiempo, ella misma no lo sabía, pero se había empezado a refugiar en el internet y el anime para ocultar la tristeza de ella misma y los demás, había conocido a mucha gente muy linda, primero conoció a Mika, con la cual se llevaba muy bien, después conoció a Hinata, por último conoció a Natsu, las tres eran muy buenas amigas, hablaban de anime, de música, se mandaban archivos, y hablaban sobre los chicos lindos de los animes, y cual le pertenecía quien(N/A: en fin, de lo que hablaba con mis amigas, por cierto que fue hasta junio cuando las conoció, a mí me avisaron lo de que nos ibamos a ir en marzo)  
  
Siguió pasando el tiempo y al cabo de casi un año de la noticia de que se iban a ir a vivir a Estados Unidos, le dieron la noticia, si se iban a ir a vivir al otro lado del mundo.  
  
Al día siguiente en la escuelan ella intentaba ser fuerte y no llorar, pero no podía aguantarlo, era mucho dolor, iba a dejar a sus amigos, sus cosas y el resto de su familia, sentía que le iban a quitar gran parte de su vida, sentía que sus papás eran my egoístas, eso lo estaban haciendo por ellos, no por ella, no erea justo, especialmenteporque le decían que era por ella, y que solo querían que ella fuera feliz, en realidad lo hacían por ellos.  
  
Gracias a Dios la maestra se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy triste, así que la dejó ir al baño a llorar, Aki, su mejor amiga, le piedió permiso para ir a hablar con ella. La encontró muy triste, con los ojos rojos, apenas podiendo hablar, y todos sabemos que para Mimi el hablar no es algo difícil. Aki y Mimi se sentaron en donde están los lavabos, y se pusieron a hablar, Aki le dijo que sus papás querían irse a vovir a China, debido que ellos eran de allá. Aki estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, pero sabiendo que su amiga estaba más triste no lo hizo, para no entristecerla más.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y Mimi parecía más tranquila, se veía feliz, incluso olvidó el hecho de que se iban a ir, se metió más en lo que era el anime y el manga y se volvió una freak del internet, pero sin perder su vida social. Ella era feliz con el internet, la hacía perderse en otro mundo, olvidaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y hablaba con sus amigos de la red.  
  
Oshii y Tsukumi fueron a visitarla por una mes entero, en ese tiempo se hizo más amiga de Oshii llegándolo a querer como a un hermano y ya no solo como a su primo. Le llegó a gustar mucho una frase suya"Tienes habre?, ganas de comer" ella siempre reía cones frase.  
  
Cuando acabó ese mes, se fueron a Osaka 1 semana, para después tomar el avión a Nueva York.  
  
Mimi sabía que ya se iban a ir, quedaba tan solo una semana para antes de irse, pero aún así, ella aún no aceptaba el hecho de que se iban a ir, no podía ni pensar en ello, o si no lloraba.  
  
Ya en el aeropuerto, ella le había pedido a su mejor amigo que la fuera a despedir, tan solo le iban a dar 5 minutos más, y parecía que el no llegaría, ella nececitaba hablar con él, alguien que la confortara, alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien justo cuando sus padres le dijeron que debían irse, ella les pidió un minuto más, entonces el llegó, a penas la pudo alcanzar, era un chico alto con lentes, y se veía muy feliz de haber alcanzado a Mimi, incluzo le llevaba un regalo, un collar blanco con unos pequeños toques de azul, realmente muy lindo, se quedaon hablando un ratito, él le decía que se podían comunicar por  
e-mail, y que segurían en contacto. Llegó el momento de partir, ella estaba triste, nunca pensó que le daría tristeza el ir a Osaka.  
  
Cuando llegaron ella ocultó perfectamente su tristeza, simplemente se dirijió por las maletas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus tíos, sus papás ya habían llegado, se habían ido en un taxi para que cupiera todo. Inmediatamente que entró a la casa, se conectó a internet y les mandó un mail a sus amigos de que ya había llegado a Osaka, y que en una semana se iba. Esa fue la semana más feliz que había tenido en ese mes entero, ella no quería que acabara.   
  
El día de partir, ella se levantó temprano vio la tele un ratitito y luego volvió a dormir.  
  
Cuandoo estaban en el avión pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando dormir. Cuando llegaron a donde iban a hacer la conección no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, en el siguiente avión pasó cerca de 5 horas llorando a sus amigos, recordando cosas, hasta la comida le recordaba a Japón 'tienes hambre?, ganas de comer' ella pensaba en eso todo el tiempo, solo qu en lugar de reír lloraba al recordar esa frase. Intentó dormir, pero se ponía más triste, hasta que al fin lo logró(Dios los viajes internacionales son un dolor en el culo)  
  
Cuando bajaron del avión, ella aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que se fueran de su país, simplemente no lo creía, sentía que en cualquier momento todos voltearían y dirían ¡SORPRESA, ERA UNA BROMA!, pero eso no pasó, también sentía que entre toda esa gente vería a su tía reciviendolos, lista para llevarlos a su casa. Al pensar en ello rocordó su llegada al aeropuerto de Osaka y como se veía ella, feliz de recivirlos.  
  
Ella comenzó a llorar, de nuevo, sus ojos color avellana ahora eran rojo carmesí, rojos rojos rojos e inchados, además de las ojeras por no haber dormido bien.  
"Mimi ya!, tienes que dejar de llorar"  
"No puedo mamá, es mucho, extraño a todos, no lo puedo evitar"  
El avión había salido 2 minutos antes, así que llegaron como hora y media antes de lo previsto. Llegó la persona que los iba a recoger, se había enterado de que iban a llegar antes.  
  
Él los llevó a su casa, Mimi le pidió la computadora para avisar que ya había llegado.  
  
Hola  
Quería que supieran que ya llegué, estoy viva, solo estoy triste, pero estré bien mañana que ya alla dormido un poco.  
Quiero que sepan que los voy a extrañar mucho, espero que mañana ya tenga la respuesta de ustedes.  
BYE  
  
Mimi  
  
  
  
  
Ella recordó que había olvidado a una persona especial, alguien a quien no le había mandado un mail junto con el de los demás, una amiga, que había sido muy amable con ella, pero hasta que no vió que le faltaba, se dio cuenta de que realmente la nececitaba. Uma  
  
Hola  
Quería que supieras que ya llegué, siento mucho no haberte avisado antes que ya me iba a ir, solo quería que supieras que llegué con vida.  
BYE  
  
Mimi  
  
"Este año va a ser largo" ella pensó "País mío, Te extraño"  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya que acabaron el fic, vienen las notas de la autora, este fic lo escribí en la laptop de mi mamá, en un hotel de Gante, Bélgica, realmente me vi obligada a escribir esto, ya lo tenía adentro de mí y nececitaba sacarlo. La mayoría de las cosas que ocurren en este fic son las cosas que me ocurrieron a mí, y pensaba, también tiene fraces originales de lo que pasó realmente estoy muy triste, y escuchando loa canción de "It's my life" la de Sakura.  
  
Quiero agradecer a Ramiko-chan, Sakura, Umi y Pikachumaniac(aunque probablemente no pueda leer o entender todo esto porque ella no habla español) por haberme alegrado en el transcurso de tiempo de antes de irme a Bélgica, eso me hizo feliz, me mantenían distraída de pensar en ello, gracias, muchas gracias, me vine pensando en ustedes todo el vuelo a Bélgica, realmente son muy buenas amigas, espero que las vacaciones lleguen pronto para ir a México y poder hablar con ustedes.   
  
Pero el mayor agradecimiento se lo lleva Nancy, ella, que fue la única que quiso ir a consolarme, la que me escuchó, quien me defendía de las arpías de sus amigas, quien me decía que no era una nerda, que solo era lista, y que no le molestaban mis pláticas de anime, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba, que se sentaba hasta adelante para estar con migo, quien me prestaba sus plumas de colores para hacer mis cursilerías, quien fue la mejor amiga que he tenido, quien se fue a vivir a McAllen para siempre, y que aún así ella sabiendo eso, no lloró nunca, porque sabía que me pondría triste. Gracias a ella, que siempre me apolló.  
  
1)Mimi= Yo  
  
2)Tsukumi, Oshii= primo y hermano  
  
3)Aki= Nancy  
  
4)Mika= Ramiko  
  
5)Hinata= Sakura  
  
6)Natsu= Umi  
  
7)Jyou= Oscar(Namás espero que si lo lee no se ofenda) quien aunque no lo menciono porque no tiene que ver con Jyou, él me enseñó sus cicatrices nuevas, eso me dio risa, el sabe como animarme. Y el no es alto ni usa lentes, ni es muy bueno en la escuela, más bien es chaparrito, desmadrero, y tiene muy buena vista, y es cinta negra en TKD, así que no vienen mucho al cazo los dos, pero él es mi mejor amigo, y tenía que ponerlo en el fic.  
  
Uma= Valeria  



End file.
